colossal_riderfandomcom_id-20200213-history
Korra
Korra is a Kamen Rider from the Veteran who originally became the heroine and later after being Give the Forbidden Fruit by Rosyuo.She Is is a young girl from the Southern Water Tribes and the incarnation of the Avatar, after Avatar Aang.In Roidmude Saga She Also Kamen Rider Mach Appearances Inves Saga Generation New Gaim PhantomThief Roidmude Saga Paradise Mist Forms He first fights as Kamen Rider Gaim Yami. Later, he then transforms into Kamen Rider Gaim. . With the exception of Suika Arms, all of his Japanese Samurai, Ninja, and Shogun-themed Arms' helmets share the title , while his visors are called . , more notoriously known as the Black Jimber Arms, is Gaim Yami's default orange/lemon-based armored samurai form. Accessed through the simultaneous use of the Dark Orange Lockseed and Dark Lemon Energy Lockseed. Similar to Jimber Lemon Arms, the enhanced skill of this Jimber Arms is strength, allowing Gaim Yami to receive an extra boost in power. Because of this, it is best suited for close combat. However, unlike the normal Jimber Arms, Gaim Yami does not use the Sonic Arrow in this form, having the Musou Saber as his only weapon instead. * : Also known as the , allows Kamen Rider Gaim Yami transform into the Black Jimber Arms when used with the Dark Lemon Energy Lockseed. * : Also known as the , allows Kamen Rider Gaim Yami to transform into the Black Jimber Arms when used with the Dark Orange Lockseed. 4fbMRzT.jpg|Black Orange Lockseed (locked & closed) Black Orange Open.png|Black Orange Lockseed (locked & opened) PTTYW8X.jpg|Black Lemon Energy Lockseed (locked & closed) Black Lemon Open.png|Black Lemon Energy Lockseed (locked & opened) - Gaim= Orange Arms *'Height': 203 cm. *'Weight': 105 kg. (231 lbs.) Original Ability Perimeters'http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/gaimu/rider/orangearms_00.html: *'Punching power: 6.7 t. *'Kicking power': 10.2 t. *'Maximum jump height': 28 m. (91 ft) *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.9 sec. is Gaim's default orange-based armored Japanese Samurai form. Accessed through the Orange Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Daidaimaru, while the helmet Gaim wears is the . This form debuts in episode 1. This form is Gaim's most balanced form. Because of that, Gaim often uses this form, due to it not suffering from any significantly statistic power up or down. When Gaim activates his Sengoku Driver's Squash function, he can execute one of two finishing attacks. * : Gaim charges his Daidaimaru with energy before unleashing a series of slashes on the target. * : Gaim jumps into the air, engulfed by an orange energy passing through a line of orange slices with a high concentration of orange energy focused on his right foot as he strikes the target with a powerful kick. Alternatively, if Gaim peforms the Burai Kick from a long distance away, the line of orange slices do not appear. **A variation of the Burai Kick is used in the Generation New gaim. When Gaim activates his Sengoku Driver's Sparking function, he can temporarily convert his Orange Arms' Armor Part into it's fruit form, which can be spun and used as a shield to bounce off an enemy's attack. - Gaim Jimber Lemon= Jimber Lemon Arms *'Height': 206 cm. *'Weight': 110 kg. (243 lbs.) Original Ability Perimeters'http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/gaimu/rider/jimberlemonarms_00.html: *'Punching power: 13.7 t. *'Kicking power': 17.9 t. *'Maximum jump height': 25 m. (82 ft.) *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.6 sec. is Gaim's orange/lemon-based armored Japanese Samurai form. Accessed through the simultaneous use of the Orange Lockseed and Lemon Energy Lockseed. This form debuts in episode 16. The enhanced skill of this Jimber Arms is strength, allowing Gaim to receive an extra boost in power. Because of this, it is the most suited for close combat among the Jimber Arms, which also makes it the one most used by Gaim. This Arms has three finishing attacks. *Sengoku Driver finishers **'Orange & Jimber Lemon Squash': Gaim floats into the air and spins around. Afterwards, he uses the Sonic Arrow, powered by the Orange Lockseed, to create an alternating row of lemon slices and orange slices, which appear in a line in front of the target. Gaim, powered by the Lemon Energy Lockseed, then initiates a more powerful version of Orange Arms' by leaping through the line of slices and passing through each one before he hits the target. **'Orange & Jimber Lemon Au Lait': Gaim fuels all the energy from the Orange Lockseed and Lemon Energy Lockseed into his body, which is then converted into his Sonic Arrow before he executes a spinning lemon projectile slash on the target. *Sengoku Driver + Sonic Arrow finishers **'Orange Squash + Lemon Energy': Gaim pulls the Sonic Arrow back to its fullest width. All the energy then pools into the arrowhead of the Sonic Arrow, making an alternating row of orange slices and lemon slices appear to form a line in front of the target. Once the charge is done, he lets go, sending a bolt of great power, fueled by the power of both the Orange Lockseed and Lemon Energy Lockseed to pass through the line of slices, slamming into the target. Alternatively, if the target is within a close-quarters radius, the alternating row of slices will not appear. - Gaim Jimber Cherry= Jimber Cherry Arms *'Height': 206 cm. *'Weight': 110 kg. (243 lbs.) Original Ability Perimeters'http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/gaimu/rider/jimercherryarms_00.html: *'Punching power: 13.7 t. *'Kicking power': 17.9 t. *'Maximum jump height': 25 m. (82 ft.) *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.6 sec. is Gaim's orange/cherry-based armored Japanese Samurai form. Accessed through the simultaneous use of the Orange Lockseed and Cherry Energy Lockseed. This form debuts in episode 22. The enhanced skill of this Jimber Arms is speed, allowing Gaim to move at a blinding pace. Because of this, it can be used either to defeat hordes of enemies or as a quick getaway. - Gaim Kachidoki= Kachidoki Arms *'Height': 215 cm. *'Weight': 128 kg. (282 lbs.) Ability Perimeters'http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/gaimu/rider/kachidokiarms_00.html: *'Punching power: 16 t. *'Kicking power': 21.4 t. *'Maximum jump height': 16 m. (52 ft.) *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 7.2 sec. is Gaim's orange-based completely armored Japanese Shogun form, as well as the evolved form of Orange Arms. Accessed through the Kachidoki Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the DJ Gun, while the helmet Gaim wears is the . Gaim also wields twin orange sashimono marked with his emblem in black called the , which are normally attached to his back. This form debuts in episode 23. In this form, Gaim's power has increased exponentially, making him stronger than even Yggdrasill's New Generation Riders. He attacks with more strength than his Jimber Arms. However, his speed and jumping height are visibly affected due to its bulky armor. As a trade-off, this set of Arms sports impressive defensive power, which is enough for him to withstand the firepower of dozens of Dandeliners with no ill effect. The defensive power of this Arms also allows him to withstand the power of two Suika Arms units attempting to crush him. - Gaim Kiwami= Kiwami Arms *'Height': 215 cm. *'Weight': 113 kg. Ability Perimeters'http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/gaimu/rider/kiwamiarms_00.html: *'Punching power: 14.5 t. *'Kicking power': 20.4 t. *'Maximum jump height': 20 m. (65 ft.) *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.8 sec. is Gaim's fruit basket-based Japanese Shogun evolved and true form of Kachidoki Arms, as well as his ultimate form. Accessed through the simultaneous use of the Kachidoki Lockseed and Kiwami Lockseed via the Senyo Joint, which replaces his Sengoku Driver's Rider Indicator during the activation of the Kiwami Lockseed. This form debuts in episode 32. Unified by all of the basic and Energy Armor Parts, Gaim purges both his Kachidoki Arms' Armor Part and Pre-Arms suit to create a silver-white armor suit that bears the helmet and a long cape, which has been shown to be removable for various uses (i:e bullfighting). Both sides of Gaim's belt are replaced with 6 of his base Lockseeds (3 normal Lockseeds (Orange, Pine, and Ichigo) on his right side and 3 Energy Lockseeds (Lemon, Cherry, and Peach) on his left side), as every available weapon becomes part of the Kiwami Lockseed's weapon summoning arsenal. In this form, Gaim has lost some of his physical might from Kachidoki Arms, but is far more flexible than Kachidoki Arms and still performs better compared to a Jimber Arms. Also, he gains more speed compared to Kachidoki Arms. To make up for the slightly weaker stats, Gaim receives the ability to summon and utilize any of the basic Arms Weapons, as well as any weapon with an attachment slot designed for the Lockseeds, simply by accessing their power through the Kiwami Lockseed. In order to do this, he must turn the Kiwami Lockseed once, which causes the Sengoku Driver to announce the name of said weapon. As an added bonus, Gaim is capable of doing this multiple times to summon different weapons simultaneously if necessary, which can also allow him to fire off the summoned weapons as projectiles against the enemy. Gaim has also been shown to maintain summoned weapons from a different Arms if he transforms directly into Kiwami Arms. In addition, Gaim is also able to bring forth a different weapon in place of his current weapon without turning the Kiwami Lockseed. The attack power of a weapon summoned by this ability, as well as the force of its finishing attack, is far superior than when they are normally wielded by an ordinary Armored Rider or New Generation Rider, allowing Gaim to inflict damage upon an Enhanced Over Lord Inves when any of them are unable to. It is later revealed that using the Kiwami Lockseed is stripping Kouta of his humanity by slowly transforming him into an Over Lord, granting him additional powers, such as manipulation of Helheim's vines and the ability to regenerate damaged Lockseeds. This Arms has three finishing attacks. *Sengoku Driver finishers ** : After Gaim activates his Sengoku Driver's Squash function, he stabs the Banaspear into the ground, causing multiple banana-shaped projections to encase the enemy. ***This finisher has a variation. Like Baron's Banana Squash, Gaim releases a spear-shaped beam of energy from the Banaspear to thrust at the enemy. ** : After Gaim activates his Sengoku Driver's Au Lait function, he charges the DJ Gun in Taiken Mode with energy surrounded by image projections of fruits before slashing down the target. The fruit image projections scatter on impact. *Attachment slot weapon finishers ** : After Gaim inserts a normal Lockseed into the DJ Gun's Drive Bay and locks it in place, he fires a powerful blast surrounded by a projection of multiple fruits at the enemy, which envelopes and soon destroys the target. - Byakko Inves= *'Height': 230 cm. *'Weight': 157 kg. In a Shy, Korra had his role with Tsunade reversed, causing him to become the and Tsunade to become Kamen Rider Zangetsu. Korra eventually managed to escape and fight Tsunade. }} - Kamen Rider Mach= is the secondary Rider in Kamen Rider Drive. Some Signal Bikes alter the suit based on a certain attribute, whereas other Signal Bikes arm Mach with a certain element or weapon, by changing the signal on Mach's suit for a . These two types of Signal Bikes can be used in conjunction with each other. - Deadheat= is Mach's side car-based form. Accessed through the Shift Deadheat Car, this form bears the . }} - Mashin Chaser= The is the device used by Korra When be Roidmude Hollow and Roidmude Fullbringer to transform into the Kamen Rider-like warrior, Mashin Chaser. It also doubles as his main weapon of choice. Functionality To transform, the user firmly holds the and slams their hand on the spring-like button, holds it for a few seconds, then lets go and aims the Break Gunner above their head, causing the device to announce while a series of shadow tires and electricity projects out of it to surround the user, thus ending the transformation sequence into Mashin Chaser. By pressing and releasing the Destruction Muzzle, Mashin Chaser can also activate the Break Gunner's gun function. Pressing the Destruction Muzzle once again activates its melee function as well. Inserting a Viral Core into the Break Gunner will activate its finisher, which is currently unknown how it is done. *Viral Cores - Gives access to Mashin Chaser's forms and powers, depending on which car is used Vehicles *Ride Chaser - Mashin Chaser's motorcycle. **Ride Crosser - Ride Chaser combined with the Ride Macher The is Mashin Chaser's motorcycle. It is one of two motorcycles used to form the Ride Crosser, with the other one being the Ride Macher belonging to Kamen Rider Mach. }} - Future Rider= }} }}